leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gestos
thumb|400px|Gestos Los gestos o emoticonos son imágenes expresivas utilizadas principalmente en League of Legends como destellos cosméticos. Los emotes de la liga suelen presentar campeones con emociones populares expresadas. Algunos emotes se usan en el juego, mientras que otros se usan en sitios de redes sociales. Usage ] Emotes se pueden comprar en la tienda por una pieza. Durante el lanzamiento inicial, todos los Emotes se pusieron a la venta para ((donde originalmente tenían un costo de ). Desde el parche V8.12 el precio de los emotes se ha reducido desde el principio a permanentemente. Un Pulgar hacia Arriba Emote se desbloquea libremente para todas las cuentas. Los emotes se pueden equipar en la colección del jugador o desde Champion Select. El equipamiento incluye un radial que puede contener hasta cinco emotes, así como ranuras para Start Game, First Blood, Ace y Win. Una vez en el juego, puedes acceder a la ventana emergente usando la tecla de acceso rápido asignada (por defecto: T). Los emotes Iniciar juego y Finalizar juego se activarán automáticamente. Los jugadores solo pueden activar un cierto número de Emotes, incluyendo Campeón Maestría Emotes, dentro de un corto espacio de tiempo antes de tener que esperar para usar otro. Champion Mastery aún se activa con su propia tecla de acceso directo. Puedes silenciar los Enemy Emotes individualmente desde el Cuadro de Indicadores, o deshabilitarlos completamente desde Configuración. Emotes Disponible Estos emotes están disponibles en La Tienda para . According to Plan Emote.png|According to Plan Cup-Yay! Emote.png|Cup-Yay! Gonna Be A Blast Emote.png|Gonna Be A Blast Let's Do This Emote.png|Let's Do This You're Next Emote.png|You're Next Angry Kitten Emote.png|Angry Kitten Catch Me If You Can! Emote.png|Catch Me If You Can! Cheeky Poro Emote.png|Cheeky Poro Clean Emote.png|Clean Delightify Emote.png|Delightify Despair Emote.png|Despair Does Not Compute Emote.png|Does Not Compute Excited Kitten Emote.png|Excited Kitten Grouchy Emote.png|Grouchy Happy To See You Emote.png|Happy To See You Hoppin Mad Emote.png|Hopping Mad How Could You Emote.png|How Could You M'Pengu Emote.png|M'Pengu Much Love Emote.png|Much Love Nice Try Emote.png|Nice Try Outrageous Emote.png|Outrageous Peace Poro Emote.png|Peace Poro Oh Darn Emote.png|Oh Darn (Salutations) Scout-Approved Emote.png|Scout-Approved Tea Time Emote.png|Tea Time Charmed Emote.png|Charmed Justice Garen-teed Emote.png|Justice Garen-teed You Get The Horns Emote.png|You Get The Horns Sad Kitten Emote.png|Sad Kitten Unbenched Emote.png|Unbenched Come at Me Emote.png|Come at Me D'Pengu Emote.png|D'Pengu Was that Me? Emote.png|Was that Me? Goodbye, Friend! Emote.png|Goodbye, Friend! Maybe Next Time Emote.png|Maybe Next Time Dressed to Kill Emote.png|Dressed to Kill Deal with Grit Emote.png|Deal with Grit Everything is Okay Emote.png|Everything is Okay Little Camper Emote.png|Little Camper Bee Mad Emote.png|Bee Mad Bee Sad Emote.png|Bee Sad Bee Happy Emote.png|Bee Happy Hype Kitty Emote.png|Hype Kitty Joy Pengu Emote.png|Joy Pengu Go Team! Emote.png|Go Team! Yikes Emote.png|Yikes Okay Emote.png|Okay Squee Emote.png|Squee Are You Serious Emote.png|Are You Serious Now See Here Emote.png|Now See Here Aww Yiss Emote.png|Aww Yiss Wahaha Emote.png|Wahaha So Lame Emote.png|So Lame Tough Times Emote.png|Tough Times Gosh Emote.png|Gosh Golly Emote.png|Golly Get In Emote.png|Get In Howdy Emote.png|Howdy Toot Toot Emote.png|Toot Toot Tears of Joy Emote.png|Tears of Joy Gotta Run! Emote.png|Gotta Run! Easy E-Z Emote.png|Easy E-Z OMG_I_love_it_Emote.png|OMG I love it I_will_destroy_you_Emote.png|I will destroy you Haha_you_fell!_Emote.png|Haha you fell! All According To Plan Emote.png|All According To Plan Unworthy Emote.png|Unworthy Are You Kidding? Emote.png|Are You Kidding? Go Get 'Em Emote.png|Go Get 'Em Fired Up Emote.png|Fired Up Touch Me Emote.png|Touch Me Dislike Emote.png|Dislike What the Bread? Emote.png|What the Bread? It Me Emote.png|It Me Never Again Emote.png|Never Again Me-ow Emote.png|Me-ow My Word Emote.png|My Word OH BOY Emote.png|OH BOY Emotes de nivelación Estos emotes se otorgan a los jugadores que alcanzan ciertos niveles de invocador. Good Job, Buddy! Emote.png| Level 40 Prestige Emote.png| Level 50 Prestige Emote.png| Level 75 Prestige Emote.png| Level 100 Prestige Emote.png| Level 125 Prestige Emote.png| Level 150 Prestige Emote.png| Level 175 Prestige Emote.png| Level 200 Prestige Emote.png| Level 225 Prestige Emote.png| Level 250 Prestige Emote.png| Level 275 Prestige Emote.png| Level 300 Prestige Emote.png| Level 325 Prestige Emote.png| Level 350 Prestige Emote.png| Level 375 Prestige Emote.png| Level 400 Prestige Emote.png| Level 425 Prestige Emote.png| Level 450 Prestige Emote.png| Level 475 Prestige Emote.png| Level 500 Prestige Emote.png| Emotes Clasificado Estos emotes son recompensas divididas durante la Temporada Clasificada. Desbloqueas un emote cuando llegas a 500 puntos de división. El emote es dinámico y cambiará dependiendo de tus ubicaciones. Season 2019 - Split 1= Season 2019 - Split 1 - Iron Emote.png|Temporada 2019 - Split 1 - Iron Season 2019 - Split 1 - Bronze Emote.png|Temporada 2019 - Split 1 - Bronze Season 2019 - Split 1 - Silver Emote.png|Temporada 2019 - Split 1 - Silver Season 2019 - Split 1 - Gold Emote.png|Temporada2019 - Split 1 - Gold Season 2019 - Split 1 - Platinum Emote.png|Temporada 2019 - Split 1 - Platinum Season 2019 - Split 1 - Diamond Emote.png|Temporada 2019 - Split 1 - Diamond Season 2019 - Split 1 - Master Emote.png|Temporada 2019 - Split 1 - Master Season 2019 - Split 1 - Grandmaster Emote.png|Temporada 2019 - Split 1 - Grandmaster Season 2019 - Split 1 - Challenger Emote.png|Temporada 2019 - Split 1 - Challenger |-| Season 2019 - Split 2= Season 2019 - Split 2 - Iron Emote.png|Temporada 2019 - Split 2 - Iron Season 2019 - Split 2 - Bronze Emote.png|Temporada2019 - Split 2 - Bronze Season 2019 - Split 2 - Silver Emote.png|Temporada 2019 - Split 2 - Silver Season 2019 - Split 2 - Gold Emote.png|Temporada 2019 - Split 2 - Gold Season 2019 - Split 2 - Platinum Emote.png|Temporada 2019 - Split 2 - Platinum Season 2019 - Split 2 - Diamond Emote.png|Temporada 2019 - Split 2 - Diamond Season 2019 - Split 2 - Master Emote.png|Temporada 2019 - Split 2 - Master Season 2019 - Split 2 - Grandmaster Emote.png|Temporada 2019 - Split 2 - Grandmaster Season 2019 - Split 2 - Challenger Emote.png|Temporada 2019 - Split 2 - Challenger Twitch Prime Estos emotes solo se pueden obtener a partir de las cápsulas de Twitch Prime. Cada cápsula le da al usuario un emote exclusivo. Hype Pengu Blue Emote.png| Hype Pengu Red Emote.png| Hype Pengu Purple Emote.png| Hype Pengu Orange Emote.png| Emotes Legados Estos emotes no están disponibles en la tienda, sin embargo, pueden eliminarse mediante Hextech Crafting , Honor Capsules o Hextech Mystery Emote. April Fools= Draven Approves! Emote.png|Draven Approves! Heeere's Poppy! Emote.png|Heere's Poppy! Raise your Dongers! Emote.png|Raise your Dongers! Tyrant Urf Emote.png|Tyrant Urf BORF Emote.png|BORF Mine! Emote.png|Mine! Dogs vs Cats Emote.png|Dogs vs Cats |-| Arcade= K.O. Emote.png|K.O. Game Over Emote.png|Game Over |-| Bilgewater= Naut Bad Emote.png|Naut Bad Kraken Skulls Emote.png|Kraken Skulls Vitamin Sea Emote.png|Vitamin Sea You Look Familiar Emote.png|You Look Familiar Shock And Ahhh Emote.png|Shock And Ahhh |-| Harrowing= Minionstein Emote.png|Minionstein Vamporo Emote.png|Vamporo Spook o' Lantern Emote.png|Spook o' Lantern |-| Lunar Revel= Got 'Em Emote.png|Got 'Em Good Fortune Emote.png|Good Fortune Yip! Emote.png|Yip! Rawr! Emote.png|Rawr! Sup Dawg? Emote.png|Sup Dawg? Guard Dawg Emote.png|Guard Dawg Shhhh Emote.png| Oink Emote.png|Oink Blep Kench Emote.png|Blep Kench Happy Landings Emote.png|Happy Landings |-| Odyssey= Oh!_Emote.png|Oh! Blep_Emote.png|Blep Surprise_Emote.png|Surprise So_Cool_Emote.png|So Cool |-| Pool Party= Snoozy Poro Emote.png|Snoozy Poro Pool Party Pengu Emote.png|Pool Party Pengu Shell Shocked Emoted.png|Shell Shocked |-| Snowdown Showdown= Adoeable Emote.png|Adoeable Oh Deer Emote.png|Oh Deer Smooooochie Emote.png|Smooooochie My Cocoa Emote.png|My Cocoa From Jinx, With Love Emote.png|From Jinx, With Love |-| Valentine's Day= Heartbreaker Emote.png|Heartbreaker Cuporo Emote.png|Cuporo Tell Me More... Emote.png|Tell Me More... Sign of Love Emote.png|Sign of Love Oh Please... Emote.png|Oh Please... WP Emote.png| GG Emote.png| GLHF Emote.png| |-| Versus= Oh No Emote.png|Oh No Please? Emote.png|Please? Such War Emote.png|Such War Esencia Emporio Estos emotes solo están disponibles durante y a través del Esencia Emporio. But_Why?_Emote.png| |)}} Essence Poro Tier 1 Emote.png|Make It Rain |)}} Essence Poro Tier 2 Emote.png|Money Bags |)}} Indisponible ; General Surrender at 20 Emote.png| Dark Star Cho'Gath Emote.png| ;Misión PROJECT Hunters Emote.png| Braumbread Emote.png| Dravenbread Emote.png| Year of the Dog Emote.png| MSI 2018 Emote.png| Bilgewater 2018 Emote.png| VS 2018 Emote.png| Good Job, Buddy! Emote.png| Pool Party 2018 Emote.png| Odyssey_Recruit_Emote.png| Odyssey_Veteran_Emote.png| 2018_World_Championship_Emote.png| Squeal! Emote.png| The Council Emote.png| The United Emote.png| The Faceless Emote.png| The Warband Emote.png| The Golden United Emote.png| ;Elaboración 2018_Golden_Championship_Emote.png| RIP_Emote.png| Mic_Drop_Emote.png| Poro_Ride_Emote.png| Braumbread Emote.png| Dravenbread Emote.png| How Delicious Emote.png| Impressive!_Emote.png| Worthy_Adversary_Emote.png| Wonderful..._Emote.png| B-baka! Emote.png| All For You Emote.png| K.O._Emote.png| Animated D'Pengu Emote.png| Game Over Emote.png| ;eSport Viewing Reward All-Star_2018_Emote.png| Teemote Emote.png| Number 1 Fan Emote.png| ;Recompensas Defender of the League Emote.png| Champion of the League Emote.png| Conqueror of the League Emote.png| Hat's Off Emote.png| ;eSport |-| Mundos 2017= Worlds 2017 Master Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Master Emote Worlds 2017 1907 Fenerbahçe Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Fenerbahçe Worlds 2017 ahq e-Sports Club Emote.png|Worlds 2017 ahq e-Sports Club Worlds 2017 Cloud9 Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Cloud9 Worlds 2017 Dire Wolves Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Dire Wolves Worlds 2017 EDward Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 EDward Gaming Worlds 2017 Flash Wolves Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Flash Wolves Worlds 2017 Fnatic Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Fnatic Worlds 2017 G2 Esports Emote.png|Worlds 2017 G2 Esports Worlds 2017 Gambit Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Gambit Gaming Worlds 2017 GIGABYTE Marines Emote.png|Worlds 2017 GIGABYTE Marines Worlds 2017 Hong Kong Attitude Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Hong Kong Attitude Worlds 2017 Immortals Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Immortals Worlds 2017 Kaos Latin Gamers Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Kaos Latin Gamers Worlds 2017 Longzhu Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Longzhu Gaming Worlds 2017 Lyon Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Lyon Gaming Worlds 2017 Misfits Gaming.png|Worlds 2017 Misfits Gaming Worlds 2017 Rampage Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Rampage Worlds 2017 Royal Never Give Up Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Royal Never Give Up Worlds 2017 Samsung Galaxy Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Samsung Galaxy Worlds 2017 SKT T1 Emote.png|Worlds 2017 SKT T1 Worlds 2017 Team oNe eSports Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Team oNe eSports Worlds 2017 Team SoloMid Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Team SoloMid Worlds 2017 Team WE Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Team WE Emote Worlds 2017 Young Generation.png|Worlds 2017 Young Generation |-| MSI 2018= MSI 2018 Ascension Gaming Emote.png|MSI 2018 Ascension Gaming MSI 2018 Dire Wolves Emote.png|MSI 2018 Dire Wolves MSI 2018 EVOS Esports Emote.png|MSI 2018 EVOS Esports MSI 2018 Fnatic Emote.png|MSI 2018 Fnatic MSI 2018 Flash Wolves Emote.png|MSI 2018 Flash Wolves MSI 2018 Gambit Gaming Emote.png|MSI 2018 Gambit Gaming MSI 2018 KaBuM! e-Sports Emote.png|MSI 2018 KaBuM! e-Sports MSI 2018 Kaos Latin Gamers Emote.png|MSI 2018 Kaos Latin Gamers MSI 2018 Kingzone DragonX Emote.png|MSI 2018 Kingzone DragonX MSI 2018 PENTAGRAM Emote.png|MSI 2018 PENTAGRAM MSI 2018 Rainbow7 Emote.png|MSI 2018 Rainbow7 MSI 2018 Royal Never Give Up Emote.png|MSI 2018 Royal Never Give Up MSI 2018 SuperMassive eSports Emote.png|MSI 2018 SuperMassive eSports MSI 2018 Team Liquid Emote.png|MSI 2018 Team Liquid |-| Mundos 2018= 2018_Championship_Emote.png|Championship 2018 Worlds_2018_100_Thieves_Emote.png| Worlds 2018 100 Thieves Worlds_2018_Afreeca_Freecs_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Afreeca Freecs Worlds_2018_Ascension_Gaming_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Ascension Gaming Worlds_2018_SuperMassive_eSports_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 SuperMassive Worlds_2018_Cloud9_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Cloud 9 Worlds_2018_Dire_Wolves_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Dire Wolves Worlds_2018_DetonatioN_FocusMe_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 DetonatioN FocusMe Worlds_2018_EDward_Gaming.png|Worlds 2018 EDward Gaming Worlds_2018_Flash_Wolves_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Flash Wolves Worlds_2018_Fnatic_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Fnatic Worlds_2018_G-Rex_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 G-Rex Worlds_2018_G2_Esports_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 G2 Esports Worlds_2018_Gambit_Esports_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Gambit Esports Worlds_2018_Generation_Gaming_Emote_.png|Worlds 2018 Generation Gaming CR Worlds_2018_Infinity_eSports_CR_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Infinity eSports Worlds_2018_Invictus_Gaming_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Invictus Gaming Worlds_2018_KaBuM!_e-Sports_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 KaBum! eSports Worlds_2018_Kaos_Latin_Gamers.png|Worlds 2018 Kaos Latin Gamers Worlds_2018_KT_Rolster_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 KT Rolster Worlds_2018_MAD_Team_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 MAD Team Worlds_2018_Phong_Vũ_Buffalo_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Phong Vũ Buffalo Worlds_2018_Royal_Never_Give_Up_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Royal Never Give Up Worlds_2018_Team_Liquid_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Team Liquid Worlds_2018_Team_Vitality_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Team Vitality Worlds_2018_100_Thieves_(Gold)_Emote.png| Worlds 2018 100 Thieves (Gold) Worlds_2018_Afreeca_Freecs_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Afreeca Freecs (Gold) Worlds_2018_Ascension_Gaming_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Ascension Gaming (Gold) Worlds_2018_SuperMassive_eSports_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 SuperMassive eSport (Gold) Worlds_2018_Cloud9_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Cloud9 (Gold) Worlds_2018_Dire_Wolves_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Dire Wolves (Gold) Worlds_2018_DetonatioN_FocusMe_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 DetonatioN FocusMe (Gold) Worlds_2018_EDward_Gaming_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 EDward Gaming (Gold) Worlds_2018_Flash_Wolves_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Flash Wolves (Gold) Worlds_2018_Fnatic_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Fnatic (Gold) Worlds_2018_G-Rex_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 G-Rex (Gold) Worlds_2018_G2_Esports_(Gold_Emote).png|Worlds 2018 G2 Esports (Gold) Worlds_2018_Gambit_Esports_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Gambit Esports (Gold) Worlds_2018_Generation_Gaming_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Generation Gaming (Gold) Worlds_2018_Infinity_eSports_CR_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Infinity eSports CR (Gold) Worlds_2018_Invictus_Gaming_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Invitctus Gaming (Gold) Worlds_2018_KaBuM!_e-Sports_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 KaBum! e-Sports (Gold) Worlds_2018_Kaos_Latin_Gamers_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Kaos Latin Gamers (Gold) Worlds_2018_KT_Rolster_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 KT Rolsters (Gold) Worlds_2018_MAD_Team_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 MAD Team (Gold) Worlds_2018_Phong_Vũ_Buffalo_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Phong Vũ Buffalo (Gold) Worlds_2018_Royal_Never_Give_Up_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Royal Never Give Up (Gold) Worlds_2018_Team_Liquid_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Team Liquid (Gold) Worlds_2018_Team_Vitality_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Team Vitality (Gold) Expect from the common 2018 Championship Emote, all eSports Emotes have been bundle exclusive. The golden eSports Emotes have been bundle exclusive for the Gold Supporter Bundle. Disponibilidad desconocida La disponibilidad de estos Emotes es actualmente desconocida. Poro Luv Emote.png|Poro Luv Neener Kitty Emote.png|Neener Kitty Notice Me Pengu Emote.png|Notice Me Pengu Oh Snap Poro Emote.png|Oh Snap Poro No Retreat Emote.png|No Retreat Unlucky Bunny Emote.png|Unlucky Bunny Teary Eyes Emote.png|Teary Eyes Teamwork! Emote.png|Teamwork! Oops Emote.png|Oops China Masters Challenge Emote.png|China Masters Challenge Master's Challenge Season 3 Emote.png|Master's Challenge Season 3 GOlaf Emote.png|GOlaf Master's Challenger Season 4 Emote.png|Master's Challenger Season 4 Recompensas de misión no lanzadas Solo la facción ganadora obtuvo sus Emotes liberados en el Live Server. The Golden Council Emote.png| The Golden Faceless Emote.png| The Golden Warband Emote.png| The Golden Council Emote.png| Emotes de eSport no lanzados Solo los equipos calificados de los eventos obtuvieron sus Emotes en el servidor de Live. Mundos 2017= Worlds 2017 Afreeca Freecs Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Afreeca Freecs Worlds 2017 Avant Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Avant Gaming Worlds 2017 Chiefs eSports Club Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Chiefs eSports Club Worlds 2017 Counter Logic Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Counter Logic Gaming Worlds 2017 FlyQuest Emote.png|Worlds 2017 FlyQuest Worlds 2017 H2k-Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 H2k-Gaming Worlds 2017 Infinity eSports CR Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Infinity eSports Worlds 2017 Invictus Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Invictus Gaming Worlds 2017 KT Rolster Emote.png| Worlds 2017 KT Rolster Worlds 2017 Kuala Lumpur Hunters Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Kuala Lumpur Hunters Worlds 2017 Legacy Esports Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Legacy Esports Worlds 2017 M19 Emote.png|Worlds 2017 M19 Worlds 2017 Newbee Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Newbee Worlds 2017 Oh My God Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Oh My God Worlds 2017 paiN Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 paiN Gaming Worlds 2017 Snake Esports Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Snake Esports Worlds 2017 Splyce Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Splyce Worlds 2017 Suning Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Suning Gaming Worlds 2017 Team Dignitas Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Team Dignitas Worlds 2017 Unicorns of Love Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Unicorns of Love |-| MSI 2018= MSI 2018 100 Thieves Emote.png|MSI 2018 100 Thieves MSI 2018 1907 Fenerbahçe Emote.png|MSI 2018 1907 Fenerbahçe MSI 2018 6Sense Emote.png|MSI 2018 6Sense MSI 2018 Afreeca Freecs Emote.png|MSI 2018 Afreeca Freecs MSI 2018 Bilibili Gaming Emote.png|MSI 2018 Bilibili Gaming MSI 2018 Dark Passage Emote.png|MSI 2018 Dark Passage MSI 2018 DetonatioN FocusMe Emote.png|MSI 2018 DetonatioN FocusMe MSI 2018 EDward Gaming Emote.png|MSI 2018 EDward Gaming MSI 2018 FunPlus Phoenix Emote.png|MSI 2018 FunPlus Phoenix MSI 2018 G-Rex Emote.png|MSI 2018 G-Rex MSI 2018 G2 Esports Emote.png|MSI 2018 G2 Esports MSI 2018 Gaming Gaming Emote.png|MSI 2018 Gaming Gaming MSI 2018 GIGABYTE Marines Emote.png|MSI 2018 GIGABYTE Marines MSI 2018 Infinity eSports CR Emote.png|MSI 2018 Infinity eSports MSI 2018 Invictus Gaming Emote.png|MSI 2018 Invictus Gaming MSI 2018 JD Gaming Emote.png|MSI 2018 JD Gaming MSI 2018 Keyd Stars Emote.png|MSI 2018 Keyd Stars MSI 2018 KT Rolster Emote.png|MSI 2018 KT Rolster MSI 2018 Machi E-Sports Emote.png|MSI 2018 Machi E-Sports MSI 2018 MAD Team Emote.png|MSI 2018 MAD Team MSI 2018 Oh My God Emote.png|MSI 2018 Oh My God MSI 2018 Rebirth eSports.png|MSI 2018 Rebirth eSports MSI 2018 Rogue Warriors Emote.png|MSI 2018 Rogue Warriors MSI 2018 Royal Bandits Emote.png|MSI 2018 Riyak Bandits MSI 2018 Snake Esports Emote.png|MSI 2018 Snake Esports MSI 2018 Suning Gaming Emote.png|MSI 2018 Suning Gaming Emote MSI 2018 Team AURORA Emote.png|MSI 2018 Team AURORA MSI 2018 Team WE Emote.png|MSI 2018 Team WE MSI 2018 Unsold Stuff Gaming Emote.png|MSI 2018 Unsold Stuff Gaming MSI 2018 YouthCrew Esports Emote.png|MSI 2018 YouthCrew Esports |-| Mundos 2018= Worlds_2018_Clutch_Gaming_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Clutch Gaming Worlds_2018_Cube_Adonis_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Cube Adonis Worlds_2018_Dash9_Gaming_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Dash9 Gaming Worlds_2018_Echo_Fox_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Echo Fox Worlds_2018_EVOS_Esports_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 EVOS Esports Worlds_2018_FC_Schalke_04_Esports_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 FC Schalke 04 Esports Worlds_2018_Flamengo_eSports_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Flamengo eSports Worlds_2018_Friends_Forever_QTV_Gaming_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Friends Forever QTV Gaming Worlds_2018_Griffin_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Griffin Worlds_2018_Hong_Kong_Attitude_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Hong Kong Attitude Worlds_2018_J_Team_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 J Team Worlds_2018_JD_Gaming_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 JD Gaming Worlds_2018_Kingzone_DragonX_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Kingzone DragonX Worlds_2018_Machi_E-Sports_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Machi E-Sports Worlds_2018_Misfits_Gaming_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Misfits Gaming Worlds_2018_PENTAGRAM_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 PENTAGRAM Worlds_2018_Rebirth_eSports_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Rebirth eSports Worlds_2018_Rogue_Warriors_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Rogue Warriors Worlds_2018_Royal_Bandits_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Royal Bandits Worlds_2018_SK_Telecom_T1_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 SK Telecon T1 Worlds_2018_Splyce_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Splyce Worlds_2018_Team_SoloMid_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Team SoloMid Worlds_2018_Unsold Stuff Gaming_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Unsold Stuff Gaming Worlds_2018_Clutch_Gaming_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Clutch Gaming (Gold) Worlds_2018_Cube_Adonis_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Cube Adonis (Gold) Worlds_2018_Dash9_Gaming_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Dash9 Gaming (Gold) Worlds_2018_Echo_Fox_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Echo Fox (Gold) Worlds_2018_EVOS_Esports_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 EVOS Esports (Gold) Worlds_2018_FC_Schalke_04_Esports_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 FC Schalke 04 Esports (Gold) Worlds_2018_Flamengo_eSports_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Flamengo eSports (Gold) Worlds_2018_Friends_Forever_GTV_Gaming_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Friends Forever GTV Gaming (Gold) Worlds_2018_Griffin_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Griffin (Gold) Worlds_2018_Hong_Kong_Attitude_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Hong Kong Attitude (Gold) Worlds_2018_J_Team_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 J Team (Gold) Worlds_2018_JD_Gaming_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 JD Gaming (Gold) Worlds_2018_Kingzone_DragonX_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Kingzone DragonX (Gold) Worlds_2018_Machi_E-Sports_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Machi E-Sports (Gold) Worlds_2018_Misfits_Gaming_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Misfits Gaming (Gold) Worlds_2018_PENTAGRAM_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 PENTAGRAM (Gold) Worlds_2018_Rebirth_eSports_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Rebirth eSports (Gold) Worlds_2018_Rogue_Warriors_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Rogue Warrior (Gold) Worlds_2018_Royal_Bandits_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Royal Bandits (Gold) Worlds_2018_SK_Telecom_T1_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 SK Telecom T1 (Gold) Worlds_2018_Splyce_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Splyce(Gold) Worlds_2018_Team_SoloMid_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Team SoloMid (Gold) Worlds_2018_Unsold Stuff Gaming (Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Unsold Stuff Gaming (Gold) |-| Emotes Exclusivos Del Servidor Chino So Lame Chinese Emote.png|So Lame Wahaha Chinese Emote.png|Wahaha Aww Yiss Chinese Emote.png|Aww Yiss I will destroy you Chinese Emote.png|I will destroy you OMG I love it Chinese Emote.png|OMG I love it Haha you fell! Chinese Emote.png|Haha you fell! Poro Ride Chinese Emote.png|Poro Ride All According To Plan Chinese Emote.png|All According To Plan Unworthy Chinese Emote.png|Unworthy Are You Kidding? Chinese Emote.png|Are You Kidding? Oink Chinese Emote.png|Oink Squeal! Chinese Emote.png|Squeal! Blep Kench Chinese Emote.png|Blep Kench Happy Landings Chinese Emote.png|Happy Landings How Delicious Chinese Emote.png|How Delicious Antiguo sistema Los siguientes Emotes se lanzaron antes de la implementación del sistema Emote (descrito anteriormente). Estos íconos estaban vinculados a tener íconos específicos de Invocador equipados, su uso se limitó a la duración del evento en el que se presentaron y reemplazaron el destello de Maestría de Campeones. En caso de que estos Emotes regresen en el futuro, se incorporarán al nuevo sistema y se otorgarán libremente a los jugadores que los hayan ganado previamente. El parche 7.24 reintrodujo seis de estos antiguos Emotes en el nuevo sistema. Social Media Emotes ;Emotes de Facebook Estos se lanzaron como emotes de chat para Facebook y, como tales, se utilizan principalmente en ese sitio. LoL Facebook Icon 01.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 02.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 03.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 04.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 05.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 06.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 07.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 08.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 09.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 10.png| LoL Facebook Icon 11.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 12.png| LoL Facebook Icon 13.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 14.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 15.png| LoL Facebook Icon 16.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 17.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 18.png| LoL Facebook Icon 19.png| LoL Facebook Icon 20.png| LoL Facebook Icon 21.png| LoL Facebook Icon 22.png| LoL Facebook Icon 23.png| LoL Facebook Icon 24.png| LoL Facebook Icon 25.png| LoL Facebook Icon 26.png| LoL Facebook Icon 27.png| LoL Facebook Icon 28.png| LoL Facebook Icon 29.png| LoL Facebook Icon 30.png| LoL Facebook Icon 31.png| LoL Facebook Icon 32.png| LoL Facebook Icon 33.png| LoL Facebook Icon 34.png| LoL Facebook Icon 35.png| LoL Facebook Icon 36.png| ;League of Legends Boards Emotes Classic= Estos emotes se lanzaron para su uso en los consejos de la comunidad de League of Legends y se usan principalmente en ese sitio. Standard sticker 01.png| Standard sticker 02.png| Standard sticker 03.png| Standard sticker 04.png| Standard sticker 05.png| Standard sticker 06.png| Standard sticker 07.png| Standard sticker 08.png| Standard sticker 09.png| Standard sticker 10.png| Standard sticker 11.png| Standard sticker 12.png| |-| Harrowing= Estos emotes se lanzaron para su uso en los Consejos Comunitarios de League of Legends para el evento Harrowing 2016 y se usan principalmente en ese sitio. Harrowing sticker 01.png| Harrowing sticker 02.png| Harrowing sticker 03.png| Harrowing sticker 04.png| Harrowing sticker 05.png| Harrowing sticker 06.png| Harrowing sticker 07.png| Harrowing sticker 08.png| Harrowing sticker 09.png| Harrowing sticker 10.png| Harrowing sticker 11.png| Harrowing sticker 12.png| |-| Star Guardian= Estos emotes se lanzaron para su uso en los consejos de la comunidad de League of Legends para el evento Star Guardian 2017 y se usan principalmente en ese sitio. Star Guardian sticker 01.png| Star Guardian sticker 02.png| Star Guardian sticker 03.png| Star Guardian sticker 04.png| Star Guardian sticker 05.png| Star Guardian sticker 06.png| Star Guardian sticker 07.png| Star Guardian sticker 08.png| Star Guardian sticker 09.png| Star Guardian sticker 10.png| Star Guardian sticker 11.png| Star Guardian sticker 12.png| Star Guardian sticker 13.png| Star Guardian sticker 14.png| Star Guardian sticker 15.png| Star Guardian sticker 16.png| Mascarada Estos iconos se hicieron específicamente para celebrar el evento Masquerade de 2015 y 2016, un evento celebrado en los servidores de Latinoamérica y Brasil. Estos iconos están disponibles para descargar a través de este enlace y esto. Aatrox Poro Icon.jpg Ahri Poro Icon.png Amumu Poro Icon.png Anivia Poro Icon.jpg Annie Poro Icon.png Ashe Poro Icon.png Azir Poro Icon.jpg Blitzcrank Poro Icon.png Braum Poro Icon.jpg Caitlyn Poro Icon.png Corki Poro Icon.png Darius Poro Icon.png Definetly Not Blitzcrank Poro Icon.png Dr. Mundo Poro Icon.png Draven Poro Icon.png Ekko Poro Icon.jpg Ezreal Poro Icon.png Fat Poro Icon.png Fiddlesticks Poro Icon.jpg Gangplank Poro Icon.png Garen Poro Icon.jpg Gnar Poro Icon.jpg Gragas Poro Icon.png Graves Poro Icon.png Heimerdinger Poro Icon.png Janna Poro Icon.png Jarvan IV Poro Icon.png Jax Poro Icon.jpg Jinx Poro Icon.png Kalista Poro Icon.jpg Karthus Poro Icon.png Kennen Poro Icon.jpg Kindred Poro Icon.jpg Lee Sin Poro Icon.png Leona Poro Icon.png Lissandra Poro Icon.jpg Lucian Poro Icon.png Lulu Poro Icon.png Lux Poro Icon.png Malphite Poro Icon.png Malzahar Poro Icon.jpg Master Yi Poro Icon.png Miss Fortune Poro Icon.png Mordekaiser Poro Icon.png Morgana Poro Icon.png Nami Poro Icon.png Nasus Poro Icon.png Nautilus Poro Icon.jpg Nidalee Poro Icon.png Nunu Poro Icon.png Olaf Poro Icon.jpg Rammus Poro Icon.png Renekton Poro Icon.png Rengar Poro Icon.png Riven Poro Icon.png Rumble Poro Icon.png Ryze Poro Icon.png Sejuani Poro Icon.png Shaco Poro Icon.png Shen Poro Icon.jpg Skarner Poro Icon.png Sona Poro Icon.png Soraka Poro Icon.png Syndra Poro Icon.jpg Tahm Kench Poro Icon.jpg Taric Poro Icon.png Teemo Poro Icon.png Thresh Poro Icon.png Tristana Poro Icon.jpg Tryndamere Poro Icon.png Twisted Fate Poro Icon.png Urf Poro Icon.png Vayne Poro Icon.jpg Veigar Poro Icon.jpg Velkoz Poro Icon.png Vi Poro Icon.png Viktor Poro Icon.jpg Vladimir Poro Icon.png Volibear Poro Icon.png Wukong Poro Icon.jpg Xin Zhao Poro Icon.png Yasuo Poro Icon.png Zed Poro Icon.png Ziggs Poro Icon.png Multimedia Galería= Essence Emporium Emote concept 01.jpg|Essence Emporium Emote Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Essence Emporium Emote concept 02.jpg|Essence Emporium Emote Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Essence Emporium Emote concept 03.jpg|Essence Emporium Emote Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Essence Emporium Emote concept 04.jpg|Essence Emporium Emote Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Prestige Emote concept 01.jpg|Prestige Emote Concept (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Snowdown 2017 Emote concept 01.jpg|Snowdown 2017 Emote Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Snowdown 2017 Emote concept 02.jpg|Snowdown 2017 Emote Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Neeko Emotes Concept 01.jpg|Neeko Emote Concepts 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Neeko Emotes Concept 02.jpg|Neeko Emote Concepts 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Neeko Emotes Concept 03.jpg|Neeko Emote Concepts 3 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Neeko Emotes Concept 04.jpg|Neeko Emote Concepts 4 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Sylas Emotes Concept 01.jpg|Sylas Emotes Concept (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Yuumi Emotes Concept 01.jpg|Yuumi Emotes Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Yuumi Emotes Concept 02.jpg|Yuumi Emotes Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Yuumi Emotes Concept 03.jpg|Yuumi Emotes Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Yuumi Emotes Concept 04.jpg|Yuumi Emotes Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) References en:Emote pl:Emotki ru:Эмоции Categoría:Elementos de la jugabilidad Categoría:Gestos